


Cover Art: A Gift of Paper Chrysanthemum

by OddlyExquisite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, beautiful artwork!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyExquisite/pseuds/OddlyExquisite
Summary: Cobalt_Djinn'smagnificent artwork for "Chrysanthemum Dreams".(Please do not repost.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) A thousand thanks to my tremendously talented, kind friend and reader, Cobalt_Djinn. This is a wonderful piece of art and I am flattered that someone wanted to illustrate my writing. Thank you for allowing me to upload and share this. Cheers and much love, my friend!
> 
> 2) This lovely person can also be found on DeviantArt: http://cobalt-djinn.deviantart.com/

* * *

 

 


End file.
